


Intoxicating

by Olakige



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), phan smut - Fandom, smut - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Dan, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Gay, Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Phan - Freeform, Sex, Smut, cockslut!dan, cumslut!dan, daddy - Freeform, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olakige/pseuds/Olakige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is editing and finds a video of him and Phil having sex and he can't help but get turned on. He goes to find Phil and sexy daddy kink times ensue.<br/>(Contains daddy kink, unsafe sex, masturbation, fingering, cumslut!dan, and sickening fluffiness)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> (Contains daddy kink, unsafe sex, masturbation, fingering, cumslut!dan, and sickening fluffiness)

The day after filming the just dance video Dan was finally sat at the computer ready to edit the video. He plugged in the camera and started going through all the footage they had filmed. He finally got to the end of all their dances when he realized there was still more film, confused he kept watching. 

He watched himself laughing about winning or something when suddenly he watched as Phil nipped at his ear and pulled him into a heated kiss.

Oh no, he completely forgot. The camera must have been on the whole time.

He couldn't bring himself to look away so he gave in and kept watching almost mesmerized by the pixels in front of him. 

He watched as the kiss slowly became more and more heated, tongues clashing, desperate hands roaming every inch of skin they could reach. 

Eventually Dans leg ends up on Phil's side, as Phil's hands pull it into place. The same thing happened to the other leg and suddenly Dan is off the ground, wrapped around Phil, hanging on for dear life. 

Dan is actually quite impressed that they were able to pull that off, at the time he was so caught up in the act thst he hadn't thought of how difficult a task that really was. 

Dans attention was pulled from his thoughts back to the screen as he watched Phil carry him to the sofa and begin undressing him. 

Dan began feeling himself getting turned on once again but he did nothing to stop it.

They were just barely out of view of the camera and soon after he saw multiple articles of clothing hastily discarded. He then began to hear his own moans of pleasure being emitted from the speakers, causing the bulge in his pants to grow significantly. 

Dan was getting so turned on now that he could hardly stand it. Then suddenly an idea shot through his head. He smirked to himself and quickly pressed pause on the screen and began undressing himself. 

He crept over to his and Phil's room, slowly opening the door and looking around the room. Phil was sat on the bed with his knees pulled up and some new book in his hands. It must have been a pretty interesting book as he didn't even look up for a second at the horny boy before him. 

Dan quietly made his way over to the bed, plopping himself down at the foot of the bed. 

"Phil." 

"Mm?" Phil hummed still not looking up from the pages before him. 

At this point Dan was so horny it hurt and he was even more frustrated that Phil wouldn't even look up at him. So with that frustration in mind, he decided to take matters into his own hands.

Dan licked up the length of his middle finger, sucking on it for a moment as well, before sticking it into himself. When he did this he let out a soft whimper. Now Dan and Phil's sex life was in no way died down so Dan didn't need much stretching so it was only a few moments later before Dan added his pointer finger in as well. He began picking up speed slightly and he let out a desperate moan of "daddy". 

At hearing this Phil finally looked up from his book his eyes widening slightly. 

Dan had his eyes closed, his lips in a tight line, and his head tilted back, Phil then lowered his book and saw dans fingers disappearing inside of himself. At the same moment Dan let out another whimper and he opened his eyes seeing that he finally caught Phil's attention. 

"Daddy..I need y..you..." Dan barely managed to let out as he slightly grazed against his prostate. 

Phil set his book down on the table next to his bed and put his arms out gesturing for Dan to come to him.

"Come here baby boy." Phil said softly but with authority. 

Dan didn't even hesitate as he pulled his fingers out of himself and crawled over to Phil's lap. He settled on his knees, Phil's legs in between his. 

Phil grabbed the back of dans head pulling him into a firm and heated kiss. Dan began getting lost in Phil's lips until he suddenly felt Phil pushing two fingers into him. Dan hummed in pleasure into Phil's lips. Dan then licked across Phil's bottom lip pleading for permission, Phil chuckled slightly but granted Dan permission. 

Dan instantly pushed his tongue into Phil's mouth desperate for the attention he so craved. Tongues clashed and Phil pulled dans hair with his hand that wasn't busy as they got more and more into it. 

After awhile Dan wasn't satisfied with just Phil's fingers. Dan pulled away so that their lips were just brushing together. 

"D..daddy..I need your cock.." 

"Are you sure you're ready?" Phil checked

Dan nodded slightly more enthusiastically than he should have and Phil kissed him one last time before he removed his fingers from him. Without a word of warning Phil flipped Dan over so his face was pressed into the bed and his ass was in the air. 

"D..daddy!" Dan whined as Phil pushed dans face further into the bed.

"Shhh baby, daddy will take care of you." Phil assured, lubing up his length with his hand. 

Phil lined himself up and pushed in slowly and Dan let out a high pitched whine. "Daddy more!" Dan yelped in frustration, he had been too turned on for too long and he didn't know how much more waiting he could stand. 

Once Phil was completely in he just sat there for a moment, feeling dans almost unbearable warmth around his throbbing cock. He could never get tired of this feeling, dans hot walls surrounding him, their pulses beating against each other, it was intoxicating. 

Once Phil decided they were both ready he put a firm hand on dans lower neck and pushed him hard into the bed. He then pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in, immediately picking up a pace with no warning.

Dan yelped but it was barely audible as his face was pressed hard into the sheets. Dan became so lost in pleasure all he could do was call out in bliss.

"Oh d..daddy! It's so deep! I can feel daddy's cock so deep inside of me! Daddy it feels..oh it feels so good!" Dan blabbered almost in ecstasy. 

Dan wasn't the only one who was a mess as Phil could hardly breathe he felt so good. His whole body was tingling with a nearly unbearable sense of delight in every way. Not only did he feel absolutely amazing but he got to feel this way with the one he loved more than anyone. 

Just thinking about it all only brought Phil closer and soon he could feel himself getting close. 

"Oh baby, I'm getting close" Phil barely managed to get out

Just as Phil said that he switched angles slightly and hit dans prostate causing Dan to yelp suddenly. "Jesus! Me too if that happens again." 

Phil made sure not to change angles and began ramming into dans prostate as hard and fast as he could as he also brought himself closer to the edge.

Dan began feeling himself falling off the edge and he twisted his hands into the bed sheets. He squeezed the sheets so tight his knuckles turned white, he almost felt as though if he didn't hang on he'd be pulled off and float away. One last direct hit to his spot and he was done. 

Dan squeezed his eyes shut tight and let the heavenly feeling consume every inch of him. Every nerve in his body was on fire and his ears were ringing. 

As Dan was cumming Phil was lost in the mindless noises Dan was letting out. Dan eventually came down after a few moments and just clenched tight around Phil who was still plowing into him. 

"I'm so close baby, I'm..I'm sorry if this hurts" Phil stuttered out through clenched teeth.

"No daddy please use me as much as you want... I want to make you feel so g..good daddy." Dan panted out still coming down slightly 

The tightness that Dan was providing was eventually too much for Phil and he released his load into Dan. His vision went white and he couldn't tell if he was still breathing or not. 

Once Phil came back down he felt his now softened cock being surrounded in warm liquid. He slowly pulled out of Dan and his cum dripped out of him slowly. 

"D..daddy~" Dan whined as he felt the warm liquid leaking out of him.

"I'm sorry baby, here I'll clean yo-" Phil started but was abruptly interrupted by Dan. 

"No! Daddy it fine! I love your cum so much, I love the feeling of it inside me! Almost..."

"Almost..?" Phil questioned

Dan looked down as he mumbled "Almost as much as I love you..." 

Phil couldn't help the giddy smile that enveloped his face and he quickly tackled Dan to the bed, pulling him into a tight hug and whisper into his ear. "I love you so much baby boy."

Dan smiled and snuggled as far as he could into Phil.

Sleep quickly came to take both of them and they drifted away tangled in each other's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell :D 
> 
> Please comment any suggestions or critiques! Leave kudos if you enjoyed! Love ya muffincakes!


End file.
